The Quest for the Julian Butterfly
by J.Alberghini
Summary: The Phantom arrives with news about a wonderous butterfly who can solve or their problems. Or make them worse.
1. Part One

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me. The butterfly is my own creation.

The Quest for the Julian Butterfly

Part One

The sun had already set on this unknown planet. It was quiet in this part of the rain forest. But it wouldn't be quiet for much longer. A gentle rain was falling. Underneath the canopy, there was a lone soldier. He was oblivious to the rain, probably because he had the head of a fish. And because he had a very important job to do.

He muttered something impatiently in his language. Whatever he said must have been answered because, just then, something was slowly coming toward him from above. It was a space ship in the shape of a fish. The door to the ship opened and a stairway was lowered down. A woman stepped down. The soldier saluted her.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Well, have you found it?"

He shook his head.

"This is what I get for sending you tuna cans to do something important like this. Where is everyone?" She screeched. "Come out, now!"

More of the soldiers stepped out into the forest, identical to the first. 

"Piranhatrons." The woman sighed. "Dark Spectre isn't going to be too happy with me. That little Astronema will be please. Even after she betrayed him, she's still his successor. It's not fair." With a flash of green light, she and the Piranhatrons were gone.

Something stepped out of the shadows. It was only an outline at first. Then it became a solid figure. A man dressed in black armor. A red ruby on his chest glowed in the darkness. 

"I must tell the rangers," he said. Then he disappeared.

* * * * * * 

Cassie sat in a chair on the bridge, bored with her task of scanning the galaxy for Zordon. She preferred to be out searching, instead of being cooped up in the Megaship. But it was her turn.

"I wish I had a magazine." She thought aloud. "Nothing is going to happen. The only things I'm going to see are stars and planets." 

But, at that moment, she did see something else. A space ship. And one she recognized.

"Ashley! TJ! Carlos! Andros! Zhane! Alpha! Come quickly!" She called to each of her friends. They rushed in, in a matter of minutes. 

"What is it? Did you see something?" Ashley asked urgently.

"Yeah. It's the Phantom Ranger!"

"Who?" Zhane asked puzzled.

"The Phantom Ranger. He's a friend of ours. He's searching for Zordon, too. We got the Delta Megaship because of him." Andros explained. 

"I wonder what he's found." Carlos said.

"Let's go meet him," said Ashley.

They hurried out the door. All but Cassie. She sat sort of frozen in her chair.

"What's the matter?" asked TJ, concerned.

"Come on." Ashley took her friend by the hand and got her up. "You're not going to see him if you just sit there."

"Yeah!" TJ agree, taking her other hand. She let them lead her to the spaceport. 

He was clad in his black armor with his ruby in the center of his chest. Ashley had sometimes wondered if he slept in it. Cassie was glad to see that his injuries from the last time were healed. At least, the ones she could see.

The Phantom nodded in greeting. "Hello, Cassie. All of you."

"What's going on?" Andros asked.

Ashley nudged him. "This is why you need me around. You need to learn how to be hospitable. For starters, let's get to some place more suitable. Would you like something to eat or drink or whatever?"

"That won't be necessary. But thank you." 

They all went to the work bay and sat around the table. 

"So, what is going on?" Andros repeated. 

"So far I haven't found any trace of Zordon. I've come to you about a different matter."

"What's that?" Ashley asked curiously. 

"Dark Spectre is searching for something that could destroy us all."

"What?" Cassie asked, alarmed. 

"It's called the Julian Butterfly. It was named after its discoverer, Dr. Julian Herbert. It has extraordinary powers. Used carefully, it can create and heal, as well as destroy. I've been searching for it myself."

"What for?" asked Zhane.

"So I can free myself from this armor. But that's not the only thing it can do. If we find Zordon, we could use it to restore his powers. Among other things." 

"Do you think we could use it to get back Karone? Dark Spectre brainwashed her to become Astronema?"

He nodded. "Yes, But if Dark Spectre finds it, his power will be increased greatly. He must not get it. That's why I've come for you. You must find it before he does."

* * * * * *

The Rangers sat in silence for a few minutes.

Finally Andros spoke up. "Where is this butterfly?"

"The planet is unnamed. It is the second planet of Sector 4-17. You two know where that is."

Andros and Zhane nodded. 

"What's Sector 4-17?" TJ asked.

"It's a system made of 4 planets. They're mostly jungles. It has many rare plants and animals. Scientists from K-O-35 used to go there a lot. Normal people weren't allowed because they were worried they'd disturb the wildlife. You could only go in extreme cases."

"This one seems pretty extreme to me." Zhane commented.

Cassie turned to the Phantom. "Are you coming with us?"

"Not to the planet. They know I'm searching for it too. I have to stay though, so I can repair my ship."

"I'll help you." Zhane volunteered.

He nodded. "Thank you." He stretched out his hand and gave Andros five different color jewels. 

"There's a trail to follow to get to the butterfly's home. There are many obstacles that these will help you get through. Each of you takes one. Be careful. It tests each of you. You need to encourage each other. I couldn't do it because I was alone. If you wait in the cave where it leaves you will be able to capture the butterfly. It only goes out at night. By the time we get there sunrise will be a few hours away."

"DECA set a course. Hyper rush 3." Andros instructed.

"Course set to Sector 4-17."

"Let's get started on your ship." Zhane and the Phantom stood up.

"Wait!" Cassie said.

"Yes?"

"What did you mean when you said 'free yourself?'"

They sat back down. "If I try to demorph, I'll die. You see, not to long ago on my home planet, Eltar, I went to a special school far away from my home. One day, when I came back for vacation, my house was totally abandoned. My neighbors told me that my parents had been died, just the other day. My father was coming home from work and one of Dark Spectre's monsters followed him. I'm not sure why. Probably because of his connection with Zordon. He killed the both of them. I stayed there all alone. All I could think about was getting revenge. 

A few weeks later an old man came up to me. A warlock. I think he had been watching me for a very long time. He gave me this ruby. He said that it would give me great power so I could get my revenge. I was suspicious, but I took it. The man was right about the power. But when I tried to take it off, I couldn't. The man laughed and said I shouldn't unless I wanted to die. He said that it was to teach me a lesson. Then he disappeared. I was even angrier. I set out to find him. That was when I met up with Zordon. He taught me how to deal with my anger and instead of getting revenge, I should use my powers to protect the innocent, so that what happened to my parents wouldn't happen to anyone else. I started to go from planet to planet, helping those in need of it. That's why I went to Earth and met all of you."

Cassie put her hand on his. "I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"You must not waste time. And do not hurt it. Its powers will not work if you do." He and Zhane left.

"Well, let's do it." Andros led the others into the jump tubes and they set off for the second planet of Sector 4-17.

* * * * * *

The Five Rangers slowed their Galaxy gliders at the planet's surface. One by one, they jumped off, carrying flashlights. 

"There's the path," Andros whispered. 

"Are you sure?" TJ whispered back. 

"There can't be many paths around here." Ashley pointed out.

"They approached it slowly, nervous about the dangers that lay ahead. As they stepped on it, their powers faded. 

"What happened?" Cassie asked when they were completely demorphed. 

Andros shrugged. "I guess that's part of what he meant by testing us. We'd better hurry. The sun will be up soon."

They trudged along the path, looking for booby traps on the way. 

Carlos looked up. "I don't see how we can tell the day from night around here. It's all trees. You can't see the sun."

"Light can come through from the canopy. It's just rare because it rains so often." Ashley informed them. 

"I hope it doesn't rain today." Cassie said.

"It might buy us some time." TJ said.

"Shh!" Andros hushed them. "For all we know, Dark Spectre could still have soldiers out here."

"I don't think so. I brought a scanner with me and I don't detect anyone." Carlos replied.

"Not them anyway. But who knows what kind of animals are around here." Ashley shuddered. She spotted a faint glow off the path into the forest. "What's that?" She moved closer to see what it was.

"As long as we stay together and on the trail, we'll be fine." Andros said. 

She paid no attention and strayed farther away from the group.

Andros turned around. "Where'd she go?"

He was answered by a loud shriek. "Ashley!" He cried. He heard an evil laugh. 

Darkonda came onto the path. He was holding onto a struggling Ashley.

"Let her go!" Andros said fiercely.

"Get out of here. While you still can." 

"No!" Cassie cried.

"We won't leave you." TJ said.

"Yeah," Carlos added.

"Let her go!" Andros repeated. 

"I think not. You see Red Ranger, I don't think I've made you suffer enough."

"What do you mean?"

"Andros don't listen to him. Go!"

He stayed put, waiting for Darkonda's reply.

"Your sister was just the beginning. I think I've got someone even more important to you. I'll so deeply enjoy you watching your beloved girlfriend's destruction...and causing it."

"Andros..." Ashley began to say. Darkonda put his hand over her mouth. 

Andros stepped forward. "If you hate me so much, kill me instead. Release her."

"No!" Ashley tried to scream. She struggled to get free.

Cassie meanwhile noticed the same glow that Ashley had. Going closer she saw a glowing stone with a hole in the middle and a butterfly engraved on top.

"Do it now and save us both the trouble."

Cassie ran to him and grabbed his arm. "Andros, no! That's not Darkonda."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's not real. Like the Phantom was saying, the jewels will help us. Put it in that stone over there. Hurry!"

"Cassie, I can't. Darkonda or not, he's got Ashley. I can't let him hurt her."

"Andros, just do it." Ashley said, wrenching her face away from his hand. "Before it's too late."

"We'll stay here with them. You go." TJ said. 

"I'm not going to leave her. I'm the one who got her into this." 

"Andros, stop blaming yourself for all the things that have happened to you. They're not your fault. Don't give in to Darkonda, real or fake. Trust in your friends. We're a team, remember? You're not alone anymore."

Andros nodded. He walked backwards to the stone and put in the jewel. At once Darkonda vanished and Ashley was freed. She ran over and threw her arms around him. "I knew you could do it."

Andros hugged her back. "You always did believe in me more than I ever did. Are you all right?"

She laughed. "I'm fine. Stop worrying."

"Guys, look!" Carlos said. In front of them there was a waterfall. They shined their flashlights on the brightly colored flowers surrounding it. 

"That wasn't there before. But the path goes there." Cassie said.

"Let's go, guys."

They continued their journey.

To be continued. 


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me. 

The Quest for the Julian Butterfly

Part Two

The Rangers hiked to the top of the waterfall and crossed over to the other side. They walked for at least twenty-minutes without seeing anything. Then Cassie let out a cry. She clutched her shoulder.

"What's the matter?" Ashley asked. 

"I don't know. Nothing happened. This horrible pain just came upon me."

Carlos felt sick as he recalled an awful memory. He called for his lunar lance. Liz Wizard held Cassie tightly with his tongue. He jumped, prepared to strike. In a split second, they switched places as he attacked, injuring Cassie's left shoulder. 

The other rangers were crowded around Cassie, all except Andros. He saw the expression on Carlos's face. "It's not your fault," he said. But his words had no effect.

Just when he felt he could not contain it anymore, Carlos's guilt was increased when he saw someone else standing before him. And who should it be but his old friend Owen, balanced on crutches with his leg in a cast. He had a dark look in his eyes. 

Now the others took notice. Owen began to speak. "It's all because of you," he said. "You made me fall. You caused me to be hurt. And you hurt her too. What kind of friend is that?"

"It....it was an accident," he sputtered.

"That was no accident! You did it on purpose!" 

"No, I didn't. It wasn't on purpose. Believe me."

"Don't listen to him, Carlos," Cassie said. "It wasn't your fault."

"It's true!" Owen said accusingly. "You were the one who caused us this pain."

"You're right." He sank to his knees. "I was the one who caused all this. I made my friends suffer."

"That's ridiculous!" said TJ. He and Ashley tried to pull him to his feet but in vain. 

Andros put his hand on his shoulder. "You have to forgive yourself. You're not to blame, you must realize that."

"I don't know if I can." He choked back sobs.

"Yes, you can. I did. It's your turn now. Go do it."

Carlos nodded tearfully, understanding. Slowly, he got up. He took his stone and placed it into a hole in a tall oak tree, which they hadn't noticed before. It was just the right size. Owen disappeared. Cassie's pain was gone too.

The Rangers all clapped him on the back. Cassie hugged him. "I never blamed you," she said sincerely.

Carlos nodded. "I know that now."

* * * * * *

The trail extended down a cliff back into the forest. What little moonlight they had was now gone. All they had was their flashlights, which were growing dim. At the edge of the forest, Cassie spotted a very familiar figure.

"Phantom?" she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to tell you,' he said. "That you're too late.'

"What?"

"You're too late. Dark Spectre has won." He stepped out of the shadows. 

Cassie gasped. "What happened to you?" His suit was torn apart. Blood was gushing out of it. His ruby was gone.

"We lost. Divatox claimed my ruby as a prize. I only have a short time left."

"No, it can't be." Her eyes filled with tears.

"It can and it is so. Time for your last good-bye."

Andros and Carlos had both appeared deep in thought. "It's all right, Cassie," Carlos said. He had a slight smile on his face.

"What? It won't be. How can you be smiling? Andros? You too?"

"Don't worry, Cassie. It isn't real. It's an illusion, just like the others."

"Go on," Carlos said. "It's okay."

She took out her jewel, trembling. "But where...?"

"Right there. Where the ruby is supposed to be."

Shakingly, she put her jewel in the spot. Instantly, the Phantom Ranger disappeared.

Cassie breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, you guys."

Carlos put his arm around her. "No problem. We know how real this can seem."

The rangers set off again, happy about their three triumphs. But it wasn't over yet.

To be continued...


End file.
